Good night, sleep tight
by Namichiha ao lawiet
Summary: Summary: "Aku tahu.". Suara itu terdengar lemah. "Aku tahu keputusan itu sangat salah." Shounen ai! Narusasu! Happy FID#4! Spread your love for yaoi


Summary:

"Aku tahu.". Suara itu terdengar lemah. "Aku tahu keputusan itu sangat salah."

* * *

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Namikaze Naruto x Uchiha Sasuke

"Good Night..Sleep tight"

special FID#4

Happy Fujoshi Indepence Day!

* * *

Selepas badai debu yang mengguncang, tanah-tanah yang retak, daun-daun yang berhembus diantara asap yang menyelimuti jarak pandang, sepasang kaki terlihat menjejak di tengah arena peperangan, beranjak menjadi sesosok berkimono putih yang hitam yang mencuat, kusanagi yang terselip di pinggang, kulit pucat yang terlampau pucat, mata yang terpejam angkuh.

Seseorang terhenti, tatapannya tidak percaya dari kejauhan. Apakah matanya lamur atau ilusi memerangkap matanya? Mungkinkah pengaruh rasa lelah yang menggapai tubuhnya ? Melawan bijuu memang tidak mudah. Ia membalikkan tubuh pahit. Hanya begini saja ia sudah kelelahan? Masih ada tujuh bijuu lagi yang harus diselesaikan. Berkeras mengumpulkan kekuatan, ketika disadarinya semua orang tiada bergerak, terpaku diam, bisikan lemah Sakura di ujung kiri sisinya,

"Sa-Sasuke.."

Sasuke?

Bukan ilusi?

Ia bergerak, menyibak semua orang, yang dengan mudah dilewatinya tanpa halangan karena kebekuan mereka. Ia berhenti di hadapan pemuda berkimono putih, dengan jarak tak mungkin lebih dari 1 meter. Perlahan pemuda berkimono putih itu membuka matanya.

"Sasuke, "

Bukan gelap, dan dalam tak berdasar seperti yang biasa disaksikan pemuda lain disana, _dulu,_

Tapi merah , merah darah, disulut dendam yang membakar.

"Hn "

Mata merah itu menatap, tapi bukan pada pemuda yang menyapa, memandang jauh, seolah-olah tak ada siapapun yang tengah berkata di hadapannya.

"Naruto!"

Sakura, Haruno Sakura menyibak dan berdiri beberapa meter di belakang pemuda yang baru saja dipanggilnya dengan penuh cemas.

Ah, ada sedikit perih yang muncul tiba-tiba dihatinya mendapati mata Sasuke tidak terarah padanya, tidak menatapnya, ia tidak bisa memastikan ..tidak bisa memastikan.. Seruan Sakura menggapai telinganya, memecah pikirannya. Ia tak bergeming. Hanya memberikan isyarat dengan bahunya. Ia tidak ingin sahabatnya itu ikut campur. Ini masalahnya. Dan ia sudah menunggu selama lima tahun untuk menyelesaikan hal ini. Permainan kejar-kejaran bodoh dengan pertaruhan nyawa ini.

"Kau muncul juga akhirnya, Sasuke"

Helaian angin menyapu poni hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu"

Naruto sudah menduga kata-kata itu akan meluncur menyambut sapaannya.

"Jelas aku ada urusan denganmu"

Sasuke menatap datar. Ia menegaskan berkali-kali,ia tidak ada hubungannya dengan pemuda ini. Dan tingkah Naruto tetap saja sama.

"Apa maumu?"

"Kesediaanmu,..-"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya acuh,-

"..untuk kembali."

-sebelum memutar matanya tajam.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya, bukan? Apa otak bodohmu itu tak bisa mengingat hal yang setiap orang sudah hafal diluar kepala?"

Naruto menatap mata itu lekat. Ia bisa melihat ada sedikit rasa gelisah yang menyusupi Uchiha itu, yang tak akan dapat dilihat orang lain. Ia tahu, Sasuke akan berkata jujur padanya, melalui mata kelam itu. Dan Sasuke tahu itu, Naruto yakin.

"Tak ada salahnya mencoba kan, Sasuke?"

Hantaman Chidori hanya meleset setengah centi dari posisi Naruto sekarang. Selamat, atas refleksnya yang benar-benar bagus. Uchiha Sasuke menatapnya melalui iris merah darah dengan dingin. Tangannya terbungkus Chidori. Naruto mendesah pahit, hanya dengan cara inilah mungkin, masalah mereka akan selesai.

Perang sudah berlanjut.

Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berpindah jauh dari arena awal. Kekuatan mereka yang luar biasa tidak dapat di luncurkan begitu saja di antara desakan oramg-orang lain yang juga berperang. Mereka berada, kembali berada, di lembah ini, Valley of the end. Sendirian.

Seperti kembali ke masa lalu.

Dan mereka -berdua- tidak menyukai ini. Kenangan pahit ini.

Tapi perang tetaplah perang, tugas harus dijalankan, masalah harus diselesaikan.

Seperti itu juga mereka, bertarung hingga tetes-tetes darah tak lagi dapat ditentukan milik siapa. Sekuat tenaga. Hingga sakitnya tidak terasa lagi, meski luka memenuhi setiap mili yang tersisa dari tubuh mereka. Sisa-sisa tanah menempel pada baju dan dahi mereka.

Brakkk!

Chidori dan Rasengan bertabrakan, membelah udara. Kedua-duanya dengan gesit mengelak. Terengah lelah. Setengah dari chakra mereka sudah tak bersisa.

"Dengarkan aku, Sasuke!"

Naruto berseru.

Selalu seruan yang seperti itu, seruan yang tak pernah lelah ia suarakan.

"Aku tak perlu mendengarmu!"

Sasuke menjawab balik.

Tetap dingin begitu, tak peduli nafasnya yang sudah bergetar sekarang. Orang itu selalu menyusahkannya.

"Dengar, dengarkan aku brengsek! Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini! Kau hanya diperalat Madara demi tujuannya"

Kunai berdenting. Jatuh bergeletak.

"Kau tahu apa, hah?"

"Aku tahu banyak hal! Aku memperhatikanmu! Memperhatikan kemana kau bergerak. Menebak-nebak tujuanmu selanjutnya. Mengira-ngira apa yang terjadi padamu! "

"Dan apa yang kau peroleh? Kepingan dendamku yang siap menghancurkanmu?"

"Brengsek! Kau seharusnya tidak mendendam begitu, brengsek!"

Sumpah serapah meluncur dari bibir yang sudutnya mengalirkan darah itu.

"Apa pedulimu, Bodoh?"

"Aku peduli! Aku tahu tentang Itachi, tentang klanmu itu! Tentang pemberontakan itu! Dan tentang lembah ini, Valley of the End! Kau pikir layak kau melakukan semua dendam omongkosong itu setelah semua yang dikorbankan Kakakmu untukmu?"

Mata Sasuke berkilat merah.

"Tahu apa kau tentang Itachi, hah?! Kau hanya menerima separuh dari kebenarannya. Kau tahu apa yang di lakukan desa terkutuk ini untuknya? Untuk pengorbanannya?!"

"Aku tahu."

Suara itu terdengar lemah.

"Aku tahu keputusan itu sangat salah."

"Sangat salah? Itu keputusan yang hanya dibuat oleh orang tidak punya akal! Apakah mereka memikirkan akibatnya? Apakah mereka berusaha memperbaikinya? Tidak! Mereka bahkan membiarkan aku terjebak dalam ilusi kebencian! Membiarkan aku terdorong membunuh Kakakku sendiri! Menginginkan klan kami saling menghabisi sesama satu dan yang lainnya! Apakah mereka mengetahui kebenaran Itachi? Ya, tahu! Dan mereka masih menyiksanya lagi tanpa belas kasihan untuk memata-matai Akatsuki! Belum cukup? Mereka memintanya membunuh beragam orang yang dianggap mengancam Konoha! Dan balasan semua itu? Nama yang hancur dan penghianatan! Missing-nin berbahaya! Diburu sepanjang Negara Hi!"

Nafas Sasuke terengah, terlalu banyak berteriak marah. Ia belum pernah berbicara sepanjang itu dalam hidupnya. Ia menatap penuh kemarahan pada Naruto, yang diam tak bisa berkata-kata. Ia marah sekali, bukan, bukan pada Naruto, pada Desa yang sangat dilindungi Kakaknya. Ia benci Konoha! Semua, semua nya! Ia benci!

Tubuh Sasuke bergetar karena kemarahan yang sudah mencapai puncak hatinya. Percikan kilat perlahan memenuhi seluruh kepalan tangan kanannya. Matanya menyala-nyala tajam. Amaterasu kembali muncul, mengepung wilayah pertarungan mereka. Efeknya buruk, seharusnya ia belum bisa menggunakan matanya. Susano'o dan tsukuyomi tidak bisa digunakan. Matanya masih dalam tahap penyesuaian. Tapi, Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan Naruto menghalangi rencananya, tidak. Naruto bukan saudaranya, orang luar yang tidak akan pernah mengertinya. Hanya buang-buang waktu saja mendengarkan ocehannya.

Sekali lagi,

"Kirin!"

"Rasengan Shuriken!"

Efek yang teramat luar biasa. Tanah seakan terbelah, butir-butir debu serentak berhamburan. Keduanya terpental. Sasuke jatuh terduduk, punggungnya membentur dinding tebing. Air terjun mengalir, menderu-deru disampingnya. Darah pekat menuruni mata, dan sudut bibirnya, juga beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Naruto membentur tanah, pada sisi yang tersentuh amaterasu. Rambut pirangnya sudah tidak pirang lagi, menjadi kemerahan terbalur darah. Api itu menyentuh punggungnya, panas membakar. Membuat dahinya sejenak mengernyit, menahan sakit.

Tapi tak ia pedulikan. Jika ini adalah jalan untuk menghapus kebencian, ia akan menapakinya, seberat apapun itu, asal tidak ada lagi orang yang akan terbebani dengan kebencian itu.

Naruto segera bangkit, menyeret kakinya yang mengucurkan darah melangkah cepat. Menggapai Sasuke yang tak cukup jauh. Ia merasakan kemarahan hebat bercampur putus asa dan penyesalan dari pemuda onyx itu saat tangan mereka beradu. Amaterasu menggantung di ujung-ujung bawah jaketnya, terlihat seperti motif jubah hokage yang sempurna.

Naruto berjalan mendekat, Sasuke bersiaga. Tangan kanannya sudah meraba hulu Kusanagi yang terselip di pinggang. Ia bisa menebas pemuda ini nanti.

Naruto berhenti tepat di hadapan Sasuke tersadar, Naruto telah tumbuh beberapa inchi lebih tinggi darinya. Naruto berdiri tegak, menatap lurus ke bawah, pada mata onyx itu, tanpa senyum. Sasuke sudah menarik separuh Kusanaginya.

'_Apa kau akan membunuh ku sekarang,Naruto?'_

Tapi Naruto merendahkan tubuhnya, menekuk salah satu lututnya, yang lainnya dibiarkan dalam posisi 90 derajat. Tangan kanannya terangkat menyibak poni hitam Sasuke, matanya menatap tepat pada bola mata sekelam malam itu, dan sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seulas senyum tulus,

"Maaf, Sasuke."

Iris biru itu berkilat sedih

"Maaf, kau yang harus merasakan semua ini. Semua kehilangan dan kebencian ini. Semua dendam yang telah menyulitkan jalanmu. Semua cinta dan kasih dalam ilusi benci yang di torehkan Kakakmu. Semua, semua penderitaan ini."

Iris safir itu melengkungkan senyum yang teramat sedih.

"Maaf, maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu. Untuk mengurangi penderitaanmu. Aku hanya selalu menyulitkanmu, ya?"

Pemuda itu tertawa kecil, tawa pahit yang dipaksakan. Menepikan aliran darah di bawah mata onyx itu dengan telapak tangannya yang menjerit perih.

Mata onyx itu hanya menatap kosong, tak percaya, tenggelam dalam trans. Pemuda ini minta maaf padanya? Bukan dia yang seharusnya minta maaf!

"Hei, Sasuke, maafkan aku, ya?"

Pemuda pirang itu mengusap helai-helai hitam yang terasa lembut di tangannya, mengusap kelopak mata yang berlumuran darah, turun menuju dagu sasuke, mengangkatnya perlahan,

"Maafkan aku,"

Ia berbisik sebelum mengecup bibir pucat pemuda di hadapannya. Mengungkapkan perasaannya. Waktu mereka sudah habis di dunia ini, ia tidak akan memiliki kesempatan lagi untuk mengucapkannya.

Sasuke merasakannya. Merasakan ciuman perpisahan yang telak. Ciuman manis yang menyesakkan. Membuat semua bebannya menguap bersama air matanya yang meluncur deras, mengalahkan hujan yang telah turun rintik-rintik.

Mereka merasakannya. Sebuah ciuman selamat tinggal yang panjang dan dingin.

Naruto mengecup dahi yang tertutup helai hitam itu lembut, ia berbisik penuh rasa damai,

"Go..od ni..ght, S'uke"

"—Sle..ep tight, 'Ruto"

Sasuke balas berbisik dengan senyum tulus dalam dekapannya.

Hujan turun dengan butir-butir yang semakin memberat, menyapu kibasan Amaterasu.

Api itu padam, di bawah langit yang menggelap.

* * *

Without Wax

Namichiha Ao

Kind of weird.. T.T


End file.
